Heart Felt Moment
by Yuki101Shonada
Summary: It was times like these, that Dia cherished. Her time spend with Mari was always sweet and intoxicating. Mari's touch was one thing Dia loved. Dia was sure Mart knew, even as she whispered her love. Kissing Mari was what Dia wanted. So just for once, Dia went along with Mari's wish.


Check out my tumblr Yuki101shonada, where I'm active. It's on my profile page

* * *

"Dia~"

Mari's sing along voice fills the room.

"Dia, you wear glasses? I never knew that."

Shuffling the papers on her desk, Dia breathes, "Yes, I do. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just…" Mari walks close to Dia, taking a seat beside her. "Glasses suit you."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? It sure sounds like it, coming from you." The manner of tone the blonde spoke, it seriously made her want to punch Mari's lights out. However, that wouldn't be a good choice of action, considering Mari's position as school director.

The last thing Dia wanted was trouble.

Laughter erupts in the room, seeing Mari laugh in her face seriously pissed her off in more ways than one. "It's joke!"

There it was again, Dia thought. Mari's signature phrase.

Those thoughts coursed through Dia's mind, scribbling her initial on the papers, Dia felt oddly uncomfortable at the moment. Mari watched her intently, and it made her uncomfortable as hell. Mari might be playing a joke with her, but it sure as hell wasn't.

This must have been what Kanan meant when she said Mari sometimes creeped her out. For once, Dia agreed with Kanan.

The blond kicked her legs, a smile adorned on her smug face.

She was absorbed in her work, Dia didn't notice Mari out of her chair, approaching her from behind. Mari took her glasses and perched them in her vision. "Oh, Dia I think your eyesight might be worsening~"

Dia stretched her hand but Mari dodged her swipe. "I have to do all the work here because you fool around Mari. Your annoyance has already made me exhausted. Why wouldn't I have to wear glasses?"

"Well, I can't be the reason."

"Your incompetence is literal the reason I wear glasses."

Mari chuckled, "How do I look?"

"You aren't even listening, are you? Figures."

"Well?"

Dia rolled her eyes, "You're just great, Mari." Emphasizing her words, Mari's beamed.

"Thanks Dia~"

Removing the glasses she wore, they were returned to Dia, swiftly placed in her vision. Dia glared daggers at Mari, who looked amused. "Why are you here if you're not helping?"

"I am helping!"

Again, Dia sighted. "With what?"

"I'm helping myself to you, of course!" Dia dropped her paperwork, scrambling to retrieve them on the floor. "Don't say outrageous things like that in the student council room! What if someone hears you?"

Emerald eyes glared, Mari merely crossed her arms, "The director has absolute authority in the school, so anyone passing by will be rightfully punished."

"That's if the pass by. What are you thinking, Mari?"

"It's joke, Dia! Stop being such worry wart and have some fun. Besides… no one will hear me if the door is locked right?"

Dia turned her gaze to the door, realizing Mari closed the door with a click behind her.

Oh no

Oh hell no

* * *

"Mari—" a finger touched her lips, silencing her.

It gave no indication whether or not, what Mari was up too. The stack of papers laid forgotten on the floor, Mari's fingers trailed along her thigh, threatening to do the unspeakable.

"You are so…"

Mari finished her sentence, "So what?"

"Unbelievable. If you just wanted to do this in the first place, you could have just asked me."

"Would you have let me if I ask, Dia?" Mari's other hand held her own hand, squeezing the tips of her fingers.

"Probably not. Depends on what you ask."

She heard Mari giggle, her smile never leaving her face. Mari traces small circles on Dia's palm, enjoying every moment of Dia's warmth. It seemed Mari was wasting her time, not allowing Dia to do what she wished.

Mari touched the lens of her glasses, gazing intently at Dia's features. Dia…can I…"

"Yes, Mari?"

Seeing Mari flustered was rare. Usual, she was on the receiving end of her antics, good or bad. It's never quite enjoyable I the least. But Mari made adorable faces whenever they were alone together, in a room spending time with each other.

Thinking back, Mari's expressions were always controlled, as if revealing her true emotion, caused trouble around others. But whenever they were together, Mari never put up a front, or rather a walk if Dia called what Mari did. Lovers relax in the presence of the other, and Dia was sure that concept applied to them as well.

Being with Mari made Dia happy. Her added personality was a quirk she liked too.

Dia held her gaze, patiently waiting for Mari's words.

"C-can I…I…Dia…I want to ask…if…I…"

"Yes?" Whatever Mari was trying to say, was important. It was serious enough for Mari to lock the door, so no one could interrupt them. This was a serious matter, that Mari had the courage to are with Dia.

"I want to fuck you!" Mari declared wholeheartedly, determination burning in her eyes.

Maybe, Dia though, never to take things seriously with Mari.

"Pardon me?"

Mari repeated louder, "I want to fuck you, Dia!"

"What?"

"I said I want to f-"

"You said it the first time, so you don't have to say it again the second time, honestly." Dia furrowed her brows, exhausted from Mari's antics.

"You came all the way here to tell me this?"

"Yes," Mari chirped.

"I'm sorry Mari, but I have my hands full, with this paperwork I have to finish soon. You being here, only makes it worst."

"But it's not joke."

"I know it isn't."

Mari never joked around with fucking. At least, not anything related to sex, or their bedroom she supposed.

The blond clapped her hands, jumping up and down. "Then let's get right to it!" Mari shoved Dia to the desk, until Dia laid on her back, meeting Mari's gaze.

"What brought about this, Mari?"

Mari thought for a moment, her hand on her chin. "Well, it's because."

Dia sighed, "Because?" She said, making Mari laugh.

"Seeing Dia wearing glasses, made me all hot and heavy, so I need some relief. It's your fault."

"My fault? I need glasses to work on this mountain of work you got me doing, and you're telling me you're hot and heavy seeing me like this?" Despite Mari's bluntness, anger won over.

"Wearing glasses, you mean and yes. Is there something wrong?"

Her emerald eyes peered at Mari, saying all there was.

"I know, I know. So are you saying you don't want some of this?" Mari followed her hand up and down, waving her hand down her body.

"I never said that I don't want to, it's just…this room isn't suitable for activities like these."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." Mari bends down to Dia, pressing her lips against Dia's. Dia returned the kiss eagerly, pushing Mari's face closer, so she could kiss her longer.

Mari's fingers stroked the front of her skirt, purposely teasing Dia. Mari pulled away watching Dia catch her breath. "So I take it, that's a yes?" Her continued strokes further amplified Dia's pleasure, who pressed her legs together, trying to quell the burning sensation between her skirt Mari had caused.

Dia released a growl, displeased with Mari's teasing. She grabbed Mari's hand and placed it under her skirt, "Do it, already will you?" She beckoned Mari, frustrated with Mari's prolonged silence.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…it seems I should reward you."

"Tch," Dia said, under her breath.

"Your glasses are getting in the way."

"Then take them off."

Mari pushed Dia's glasses upwards, taking the item in her hands she placed them beside Dia on the desk neatly.

She removed her hand, placing her knee between Dia's legs, and kisses her cheek affectionately.

Bewildered, Dia looks on with a puzzled glance, "What are you-" Her words faltered, when Mari started grinding her knee on Dia's crotch. Dia let out a cry, her pleasant voice reaching Mari's ears.

"There you go…good girl."

"…"

Labored breaths coming from Dia were music to Mari. She looked in awe, roughly grinding on Dia's skirt when her expression contorted in one of pleasure. Petting Dia's hair, she watched Dia's breathing become heavy.

Seeing Dia being so weak under her touch, Mari removed her leg. Upon hearing Dia's whimper, she smiled. "Relax, Dia. I'm going yo make you feel good in a moment."

Mari grasped her hand, squeezing tightly to relief Dia. Dia relaxed, her chest filled her breathing, and Mari gulped, biting her lip to quell the sensation building between her leg.

It was Dia's fault for making her this way. But seeing Dia with such a lewd expression on her face, was worth it.

Yearning for her touch, Dia clawed at the desk with her free hand. Pawing for some sort of exposure, she was quickly interrupted. Mari held her hands, looking onwards at Dia.

"Dia…" Mari's warm eyes met hers, and Dia melted under her gaze. It was unfair of Mari to call her name like that…in the heat of the moment, Dia moved closer to Mari, giving her a feverish kiss.

Mari kissed Dia's hand, loosening her uniform.

"I want you, Dia."

Mari's fingers slipped into Dia's panties, feeling her wet under her touch.

Dia moaned, embarrassed, she covered her mouth.

Mari's fingers ran down her, pressing gently at her entrance. Dia yelped, when Mari pressed down her clit, digging deep within her walls. She felt her body tightened when Mari inserted a finger slowly.

"I want to your voice Dia. Otherwise, I'll stop." Dia closed her eyes in the haze, a hand pried her palm away, and Dia released another moan.

"Mari…I want to feel you…"

"You will, Dia."

Mari inserted two fingers inside her, hearing Dia's whimpers, she curled her fingers, relishing Dia's body warmth.

"I love you," Dia spoke, her gaze heavy with lust. Entwining her hand in Dia's, Mari tightened her grip, afraid to let go of her warmth.

Mari kissed the nape of Dia's neck, biting her neck. The mark left behind, Mari smiled happily. It was proof that marked Dia.

Proof that Dia belonged to Mari. She thrust her fingers, deep in Dia's regions, eventually, Dia reached her peak, screaming Mari's name. Mari unhooked her fingers in Dia's panties, staring at the liquid Dia released on her hand. Mari licked, tasting the sweetness of Dia's essence. Embarrassed, Dia covered her eyes, but Mari jerked her hands away.

"Don't hide your face. I want you see you clearly." Dia met Mari's gaze, looking away at the last minute.

Mari gave Dia a loving kiss, whispering in her ears as Dia shut her eye closed.

"I love you to Dia, so much," Mari hooked her fingers in Dia's hair, curling her fingers violently. Dia yelled in surprise at her violent touch. "So much, you'll never know." She was sure Dia heard her words when their gaze met.

Dia touched her cheek, saying the words Mari wanted to hear.

"I know. I feel the same."

Mari closed her eyes, meeting Dia's lips in a gentle kiss that she loved.


End file.
